Pétales
by Mauguine
Summary: Pétales arrachés, pétales soyeux, pétales flétris… Les fleurs sont belles, certes, mais loin de toujours être ces sages bouquets que l'on offre dans les contes de fées. Série de One-shots.
1. Première fleur : Blanche

**

* * *

**

PETALES :

_« Voici venir les temps où vibrant sur sa tige_

_Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir. »_

**Charles Baudelaire**

**Les Fleurs du Mal**

**_-47-Harmonie du soir_**

**

* * *

**

**Note : Ce coup-ci, je vais me faire tuer. Excusez-moiiiii, ceux qui lisent _The Storm_, je vous promets que le chapitre arrive bientôt ! Mais j'ai un bac blanc de français à la rentrée, donc ça risque d'être un peu la galère... *déprime*. Bref, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'autre, pour me détendre. Quelque chose de court et de vite "finissable". Et voilà le résultat. Le premier texte d'une série de one-shots, tous sur les fleurs... Et probablement en grande partie centrés sur Beyond Birthday (par pitié, fans français, écrivez sur lui, j'ai épuisé la partie anglophone et je suis au désespoiiiiir !). Qui a dit que les deux étaient incompatibles ^^? Pour ceux qui doutent, vous verrez bien que les fleurs et les meurtres vont parfois de paire...**

**Rating : K+. Parce que comme le dit si bien Eva-oneechan, ma fabuleuse bêta-lectrice (ze t'aime trèèèèès fort, Eva !), il est impossible de faire du K avec Beyond^^.**

**Pairing : L et BB. Cela confirme, impossible de faire du K !^^**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oba, Obata et Nishio Ishin, auteure de _Death Note : Another Note_. Snif.**

**Dédicace : Il y a du monde ! Pour le recueil en général, il est pour Eva-oneechan, car il inaugure ses corrections, Maman qui adore les fleurs, Lilium la geek qui aime beaucoup BB, Patte de velours et son très beau texte sur les roses bleues (filez lire son profil, c'est une merveille !) et enfin et surtout, Miss folle du train, alias Mimi. Ce premier one-shot t'est entièrement dédié, puisque TU en as trouvé le concept. Poutoux !**

**C'est tout ? Super ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

Première fleur :

Blanche

_« La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion et chaque épine une réalité. »_

**Alfred de Musset**

* * *

La rose était rouge.

« Amour passionnel », c'était là sa signification. Et cela mettait L mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il doutât des sentiments de la personne qui lui avait offerte cette fleur, la déposant à son attention à côté d'une part de tarte aux fraises. Non, cette sourde impression d'angoisse, il ne savait pas à quoi elle était due. Elle était juste là, sournoise et perfide, lovée dans ses entrailles, s'étirant au creux de son ventre et rongeant son âme. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour étudier la plante.

Elle était belle, pourtant, cette fleur.

Oui, elle était belle, duvetée, ses pétales semblables à des coupons de velours, des pans soyeux déchiquetés sur les bords parce que son cueilleur l'avait ramassée trop précipitamment. À la base de sa longue tige souple et suintante encore de sève, d'un vert frais et neuf, une feuille avait tout juste fini de se dérouler, encore tendre et vaporeuse.

Elle était éphémère. Éthérée.

_Une très belle rose. _

Pourtant. Pourtant, en la prenant entre deux doigts, il ne put se défendre d'un frisson inexplicable, un nouveau. Il ne grimaça pas, ni ne la lâcha lorsque les épines s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, bien que le pincement soit très désagréable. Dérogeant à son habitude de fuir systématiquement les contacts, il resserra ses doigts autour d'elle, la tenant fermement même lorsque les piquants se fichèrent profondément dans sa paume.

Elle était magnifique cette fleur pourpre, ce bouton à peine éclos et dont quelques pétales vermeils n'avaient pas fini de s'épanouir. Une corolle de grenats et de rubis. Il se demanda si elle sentait bon également, et pencha de nouveau la tête pour inspirer sa fragrance. Il garda toutefois son nez à une distance respectable, comme si un serpent minuscule mais mortel était caché dans le pistil et sinuait entre les étamines, prêt à enfoncer dans sa chair ses crochets enduits de venin. Ses narines frémirent. Il tressaillit. L'arôme était merveilleux. Sublime._ Artificiel. _

Du parfum.

Interloqué, presque choqué il inspira de plus belle. Pourtant, la fleur n'avait pas l'air fausse... Alors... Pourquoi... ?

Il ne comprit que lorsqu'il perçut enfin, ténue, l'odeur que le cueilleur avait tenté de cacher avec ce déguisement olfactif. Une odeur âcre, âpre, écœurante. Une odeur de fer. Une odeur de mort. Une odeur de meurtre.

Une odeur d'Injustice.

Il était tellement tétanisé par cette découverte qu'il ne réagit pas lorsqu'une paire de bras familiers l'enlacèrent par-derrière, chaud et cajoleurs, aimants. La tête ébouriffée de Beyond Birthday vint se nicher paresseusement sur son épaule, ses lèvres livides embrassant furtivement sa nuque, si près de la jugulaire qu'il aurait pu la trancher d'un coup de dents. Puis, avec un sourire entre gouaille et réelle tendresse, il ficha ses pupilles cramoisies dans les siennes, riant doucement de son air affolé.

« -- Joyeux anniversaire, Lawli-Lawli... » Murmura-t-il, mutin en effleurant du bout des doigts la corolle écarlate.

Les pétales y laissèrent une trace sanguinolente.

La rose était blanche.

* * *

**Voilà ! Le suivant est en préparation. J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bisous,**

**Mauguine.**


	2. Deuxième fleur : A fleur de peau

**Note :**** Non, je ne suis pas morte, malgré les examens de fin d'année qui veulent à tout prix m'achever^^. J'ai sept fleurs en tout, que je vous posterai une par jour cette semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus. Une huitième est en préparation. Je m'arrêterai lorsque je n'aurai plus d'idées (ou que j'aurai fait tous les pairings possibles et imaginables avec BB ^W^). ^**

**Réponses !**

Uathann, je suis désolée, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'avais pas répondu ! Je suis confuse, excuse-moi. Merci beaucoup de ton compliment. Cela me fait plaisir que tu trouves mon vocabulaire riche... Et aussi que tu penses que les personnages sont IC. *soulagement*. Il n'y a pas assez de fics sur BB ^^.

Lolie : Merci de ta fidélité ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. A la prochaine, bisous !

Evy : Vouiiii, BB est glauuuuque et dérangéééééé, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aiiiiiimeuuuuuh ! *bêle tel un agneau fangirlesque*. Merci beaucoup du compliment ! Ecrire morbide, ça me défoule, mais on me dit toujours que je suis bizarre...^^.

**Rating :**** T. Largement. Et ça va aller crescendo. Bouh ! *se cache les yeux***

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Vous croyez que, si j'envoie Beyond à Ohba et Obata, ils accepteront de me donner les droits d'auteur sous la menace... ? (On peut toujours rêver)**

**Dédicace :**** Ce one-shot est dédicacé à Greengrin, à cause du pairing... Je me suis bien amusée ! (la perverse...)**

**

* * *

**

Deuxième fleur :

**A fleur de peau**

_« On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert ;_

_Ton œil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?)_

_Alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel,_

_Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel. »_

Les Fleurs du Mal

_**« Ciel brouillé »**_

**Charles Baudelaire**

* * *

Beyond entra dans la chambre de Matt en claquant la porte. À peine surpris, le geek lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en faisant cliqueter son briquet, s'amusant à regarder son visage à travers la lueur orangée de la flamme. Son aîné gronda et le lui arracha. Matt vit qu'un pansement immaculé recouvrait toute sa joue creuse, semblant dissimuler une blessure. Sans doute s'était-il encore battu. Oui, _encore_.

« -- Ne joue pas avec le feu, siffla le brun. Une brûlure, ça fait vraiment très mal.

-- Tu fais pourtant bien mumuse avec des paquets d'allumettes ! » Répliqua Matt du tac au tac, sortant un autre briquet de sa poche.

Toutefois, en voyant le regard bouillant de fureur du plus vieux, il cessa de l'asticoter. B se dandina un moment, réprimant une grimace. Sa plaie le faisait sans doute souffrir. Matt lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les gestes de tendresse ou de compassion. Il eut bien raison : Beyond feula de souffrance et s'écroula sur son lit, froissant les draps frais en y enfouissant son visage douloureux.

« -- Enfoiré », grogna-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu.

Le rouquin alluma paisiblement une cigarette. Il contempla la fumée tournoyer en belles arabesques grises, se dissoudre, son souffle jouant avec elles et les faisant danser. Elle avançait, reculait, se dérobait, la fumée, comme un mirage, comme un beau rêve, une ondine à l'état de vapeur qui nageait dans l'air… Pareille à son compagnon si imprévisible qui, restant allongé sur le lit, grondait, mâchait, crachait ses insultes contre lui.

« -- Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. »

Oui, il le haïssait. Le haïssait parce qu'il faisait ressurgir des souvenirs insupportables. Parce qu'il avait les yeux verts.

Les mêmes que ceux de sa mère.

Matt soupira, exhalant la fumée et rajustant ses lunettes opaques pour lui en épargner la vue. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée, les yeux mi-clos pour mieux savourer et la recracha lentement par les narines. L'odeur du tabac emplissait toute la pièce, apaisante. Matt écrasa finalement le mégot et alla s'asseoir précautionneusement sur le bord du lit. Pensif, il contempla la nuque laiteuse aux cheveux noirs qui rebiquaient, contraste si désirable... Un élan brûlant traversa son ventre et le laissa pantelant, ses mains tremblantes et fébriles. Brusquement, il céda à son impulsion et mordit son cou, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair douce. Beyond poussa un hurlement rauque et se retourna, griffant profondément sa joue de ses ongles pointus, rongés et cassés. Du sang goutta, dessinant des étoiles sur les couvertures en coton blanc. Tous deux haletaient. Une lueur de feu passa dans les yeux du plus vieux, comme une allumette que l'on craque. Il lapa le liquide rouge avec avidité, sur sa peau, tel un assoiffé tout juste sorti du désert.

C'était toujours comme ça. La présence de l'un déclenchait un élan de passion mortifère chez l'autre et ils finissaient invariablement par se blesser. Matt se mordit la lèvre et enleva ses goggles, faisant tourner l'élastique autour de son doigt. À la vue de ses doux yeux verts de myope, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tressaillit, se retenant de ne pas détourner le regard. En parallèle de lui rappeler ses fantômes, ils lui faisaient du bien. À force de les contempler, il se sentait sombrer peu à peu dans une douce torpeur qui annihilait la douleur. Un ilot de tendresse dans sa foutue vie de damné.

Doucement, Matt décolla le pansement. B ne tressaillit même pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si ses prunelles rivées aux siennes avaient un effet de morphine. Le rouquin eut un mouvement de surprise, puis un rire joyeux.

« -- Roger va te tuer. »

Sur sa pommette s'étirait un tatouage noir, entrelacement d'une tige de drosera, terrible fleur carnivore.

Ses yeux cramoisis fichés dans les siens, Beyond Birthday lui renvoya un sourire canaille.

**

* * *

**

Voilà une de mes innombrables explications pour les goggles de Mattie. Pas la plus tordue, mais la plus appropriée à ce one-shot. J'aurai bien aimé écrire plus sur eux, mais je me suis fixée une limite de deux pages...

**... Toutefois, rien ne m'empêche de faire une fic à part !^^**

**Prochaine fleur :**** Epineuse.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	3. Troisième fleur : Epineuse

**Note :** **Merci, merci vraiment de votre enthousiasme ! Cela me touche beaucoup ! Juste une chose : mon accès internet est restreint à cause du bac de français, donc je ne répondrai peut-être pas tout de suite à vos adorables reviews ! Cette troisième fleur contient (roulement de tambours) le seul et unique pairing hétéro de Death Note que j'arrive à supporter, excepté ceux avec des OC. Les autres me provoquent des crises d'urticaire. Mais celui-là, je l'adore vraiment. Niark...**

baguette974 : Ma baguette adorée, te revoilà^^. Je suis vraiment désolée et très touchée que tu lises une histoire dont tu ne connais pas le personnage principal. Merci beaucoup. Je vais t'expliquer. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours et que tu comprendras mieux. Bisous !

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Beyond :** **Son histoire est relatée dans le livre "Los Angeles BB murder case", un prologue à Death Note. C'est une nouvelle qui raconte la collaboration de L et Naomi Misora sur une enquête dont le meurtrier est en fait Beyond. (Je simplifie énormément). Et lors de cette affaire, il s'est grimé en L de manière parfaite (à tel point que le lecteur même s'y trompe) et s'est prétendu détective auprès de Naomi. C'est lui qui a utilisé pour la première fois le pseudonyme "Ryûzaki Rue". Précision importante : il possède, depuis sa naissance, des yeux de Shinigami. Beyond Birthday faisait partie de la Wammy's House et était, avant que Mello, Near et Matt n'arrivent à l'orphelinat, le second prédestiné à prendre la succession de L. Son surnom était "Backup", "aide, soutient". Il était juste derrière A, le premier (la première ?). Mais A s'est suicidé et BB a tenu le système de l'orphelinat pour responsable de sa mort. Il en est parti. Un peu plus tard, il est devenu le serial killer que l'on connaît... Ou pas^^. **

**Dédicace :** **Ma maman, qui a courageusement ingurgité la quasi-totalité de mes fics yaoi sans sourciller, malgré tous ces garçons au sang chaud qui n'y cessent pas de se faire des papouilles. Maman, tu es géniale^^. Voici enfin des hétéros^^.**

**

* * *

**

Troisième fleur :

**Epineuse**

_« Ainsi la fleur l'avait-elle bien vite tourmenté par sa vanité un peu ombrageuse. Un jour, par exemple, parlant de ses quatre épines, elle avait dit au petit prince:_

_« -- Ils peuvent venir, les tigres, avec leurs griffes ! ». _

Le petit prince

**Saint-Exupéry**

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il avait hésité à la comparer avec une fleur ou une tigresse. Fleur parce qu'elle était très belle, une perle rare, assurément. Et tigresse parce qu'elle était _dangereuse_, il le percevait par tous les pores de sa peau. Cette impression de menace, il l'appréciait beaucoup chez une femme. C'était tellement plus poignant, le risque… L'animalité. Tellement plus excitant, ce bouillonnement du sang qui le faisait se sentir plus vivant, plus intense, à en exploser, à devoir absolument évacuer toute son émotion. Par le meurtre, bien sûr…

Il était sûr qu'elle aurait pu comprendre ça. Elle connaissait d'instinct ce besoin d'adrénaline, cela se voyait à la flamme de ses yeux lorsqu'elle risquait sa vie. Elle aurait parfaitement complété Beyond, même enchaînée comme elle l'était à ses principes et ses fausses idées de Justice. Même attachée à ce si fade… Comment s'appelait-il encore ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus… Quel idiot, celui là, à vouloir la faire rentrer dans le rang. Cette fleur n'était pas une fleur de serre, elle allait crever si on la mettait en pot au lieu de la laisser s'épanouir dans la nature. La tigresse n'était pas faite pour être mise en cage, elle dépérirait faute d'action et de véritable vie.

Oui, il était idiot, _à en mourir_. Il ne la méritait pas. Elle aurait dû vivre une existence trépidante, entre le crime et la passion, pas accomplir sagement ses devoirs conjugaux. Elle n'était pas faite pour le mariage. Elle était tellement sauvage, tellement guerrière, tellement semblable à lui. Et si dédaigneuse et supérieure… Mais c'était beau. Cela la rendait encore plus désirable, d'une splendeur un peu hautaine ou inaccessible, comme les statues de marbre. Il aimait les choses impénétrables. Il aimait les beautés froides. Il aimait les défis.

Au moment où, dissimulé sous un matelas, il avait tenté de lui attraper la cheville, comme pour cueillir cette belle plante et ensuite la sécher entre les pages d'un livre, elle ne s'était pas laissée déraciner, non, elle était restée fière, droite, bien campée sur ses deux jambes. Elle n'avait pas émis un son. Pas un cri, pas un couinement, pas un geste inutile. Par contre, le coup de talon aiguille qu'elle lui avait envoyé dans la pommette, il s'était bien fait sentir. A présent, un bleu très marqué s'épanouissait sur sa joue, prenant peu à peu une teinte violacée. En son centre suppurait une profonde coupure, qui l'élançait violemment. Mais en fait, cela lui plaisait. Il aimait beaucoup la violence, les cicatrices… La douleur.

Elle, elle ne le tenait pas en haute estime, c'était évident. Elle le voyait comme un être étrange, bizarre, un insomniaque un poil paranoïaque et fantaisiste qu'il aurait fallu interner. Mais lorsqu'il sentait son regard de dégoût posé sur lui, loin de se décourager, il pensait avec délices que c'était L qu'elle jugeait pitoyable, et non lui. Après tout, il était sa copie parfaite, tant physique que comportementale. S'il s'était montré tel qu'il était, elle aurait réagi différemment, il en était certain…

Il tressauta légèrement. C'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'il envisageait de cesser de ressembler à Lawliet, même un tout petit instant. Il effleura du bout de ses doigts la plaie enflée de sa joue, qui ressemblait étrangement à une blessure causée par une épine de fleur. Un sourire entre cynisme et amusement se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres. Entre coup de talon et coup de foudre, il n'y a jamais qu'un pas…

Son sourire s'élargit. D'un seul coup, il arracha la croûte. La douleur fulgura et un filet chaud lui coula de la pommette jusqu'au menton. Pensivement, le visage caché par le rapport de police pour ne pas que la jeune femme ne le voie, Beyond Birthday lécha furtivement ses ongles sanglants, dardant à plusieurs reprises sa langue rose et pointue comme celle d'un chat... Ou d'un serpent.

Oui, il appréciait _énormément_ Naomi Misora.

Et les choses qu'il aimait, il finissait toujours par les casser.

* * *

**... et BB prit un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre^^. Vous l'aurez compris, mesdemoiselles, malgré l'intérêt que nous portons à Beyond, il ne vaut mieux pas pour nous atirer son attention...**

**Prochaine fleur : Menteuse.**


	4. Quatrième fleur : Menteuse

**Note :**** C'est très improbable comme pairing, mais... Je l'aime beaucoup^^. Ce qui était dur, c'était de provoquer une situation crédible. D'où l'âge de l'un des protagonistes. Ce one-shot est tiré de ma propre expérience de stagiaire : en troisième, on devait choisir un job et s'y essayer durant une semaine, selon notre vocation. Et paf, ça m'a donné ce one-shot.**

Baguette : De rien ! Je me rappelle lorsque je n'avais pas encore lu le livre, je n'y comprenais strictement rien, à BB... ("Bon sang, mais c'est QUI, lui ?!?"). Tu as lu Double-vitrage ? Quel courage !^^ Merci de me suivre, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Bisous !

**Dédicace :**** Mon papa. Même si c'est du yaoi et que tu fais une sacrée drôle de tête en lisant mes textes. Parce que c'est la fête des pères aujourd'hui !^^**

**

* * *

**

Quatrième fleur :

**Menteuse :**

_« Il tira le rideau de sa fenêtre qui laissa voir au soleil une fleur de la passion avec sa couronne d'épines, son éponge, son fouet, ses clous et les cinq plaies de notre Seigneur. »_

Gaspard de la Nuit

**Aloysius Bertrand**

* * *

Il y avait un lis à la fenêtre de la prison.

Oui, un lis, un beau lis blanc et pur au parfum entêtant, qui s'enroulait avec de jolies vrilles autour de ses barreaux froids. Et pour une fois, BB n'éprouvait pas l'envie de détruire un être vivant en posant son regard sur lui. Cette fleur était devenue un message d'espoir, le seul du couloir de la mort. Si elle fleurissait au printemps, c'est que tout irait bien, et qu'aucun gardien ne viendrait le chercher bientôt pour l'emmener là d'où on ne revenait pas. Un espoir qu'il avait farouchement protégé de son compagnon de cellule : celui-ci, allergique au pollen, avait un jour essayé de l'arracher dans un mouvement d'exaspération.

Depuis, les pétales avaient été parsemés de gouttelettes pourpres, et il n'avait plus de compagnon de cellule.

Cet été-**là**, son dernier été, la plante s'était épanouie plus magnifiquement que jamais. Elle embaumait littéralement, exhalant son parfum avec une force surprenante. C'était une odeur presque palpable, épaisse et sucrée comme un sirop, au point qu'il en sentait le goût sur sa langue. Il en avait cassé une toute petite branche qui ployait sous le poids des boutons immaculés. La plante s'était tellement développée qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas. Et puis, cela lui dégageait un coin de ciel bleu, et l'aiderait lors des froides nuits d'hiver où tous tremblaient de froid et de peur dans leur cage mal chauffée. Il l'avait posée entre les pages des _Fleurs du Mal_, sachant qu'elle garderait tout en séchant, flétri, fade, une ombre du parfum consolateur qui l'envoûtait autrefois.

Mais ce jour-**là**, exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas passé la journée à contempler le lis s'agiter sous la brise brûlante. Car ce jour était un samedi matin, et il y avait là depuis quatre semaines une autre lumière dans sa vie monotone. Une lumière au sens propre du terme. Il avait eu un sourire en voyant que le tout jeune stagiaire, de l'autre côté des barreaux, se mettait à trier sa paperasse en restant très droit, froid et digne, l'ignorant superbement.

« -- Coucou, _Light-chou_, avait roucoulé Beyond, enroulant ses doigts trop pâles autour des entraves de fer. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Le garçon n'avait pas répondu, agacé. Ses cheveux châtain étaient retombés sur son visage idyllique et ses yeux d'ambre, le rendant indéchiffrable. Beyond avait ricané. C'était toujours amusant de le taquiner… Il avait quoi, le gosse ? Quatorze ? Quinze ans ? Et pourtant, il était déjà si engagé dans cette horrible, cette abominable _Justice_…

« -- Elle te tuera. »

Light avait sursauté, relevant la tête. Pour la première fois, l'agaçant prisonnier lui parlait sérieusement, et même trop gravement, renonçant temporairement à ses provocations. Ses iris rouges étaient emplis d'un feu immense, douleur, chagrin et folie.

« -- La Justice te tuera, avait une nouvelle fois prédit Beyond, serrant les dents. Elle est trop forte pour toi. Il n'y a que Dieu qui puisse la rendre. Les hommes en meurent. Tous. »

Devant cette prophétie si inéluctable, les yeux dorés de l'adolescent s'étaient rétrécis. Il s'était relevé d'un bond, cognant son front contre les barreaux pour se rapprocher de celui qui avait osé briser son rêve.

« -- Pas moi, avait-il décidé, farouchement. S'il faut être un Dieu pour rendre la Justice… Alors, j'en serai un. »

Beyond n'avait pu qu'admirer sa détermination et savourer l'ardeur meurtrière avec laquelle il l'avait subitement embrassé à travers les barreaux, ainsi que les arômes mêlés du sang de sa lèvre mordue et de l'odeur du lis à sa fenêtre… Lorsque Light s'était écarté, ses cheveux châtains étaient décoiffés, auréolés de la lumière poudreuse et pesante de la fin d'après-midi qui filtrait dans le couloir. Ses yeux de miel brillaient d'une foi et d'une volonté implacables. N'y aurait-il eu le rouge inconvenant sur sa bouche, il aurait vraiment cru être en face d'un dieu...

* * *

En pressant une main sur son coeur douloureux, alors qu'il s'effondrait lentement sur le sol froid, Beyond repensa à cet instant. Un dernier sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Pour lui, l'image de Kira était à jamais superposée à celle de ce jeune homme fier et qui lui avait volé son tout dernier baiser. Un jeune homme apparemment sage et resplendissant de pureté mais qui, comme le lis fané sous la neige, était horriblement trompeur.

D'ailleurs, en langage des fleurs, le lis signifiait « Mensonge ».

**

* * *

**

Death Note :

_"Beyond Birthday. 21 Janvier 2007. Crise cardiaque. Meurt en respirant le parfum d'une branche de lis séché."_

* * *

**Et oui, Light fait un peu de sentimentalité... ^^ Pour son premier bisou, il fallait bien quelque chose de spécial !**

**Prochaine fleur : Enfantine.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Cinquième fleur : Endeuillée

**Note :**** Horreur des horreurs. Je me disais bien que ça allait arriver un jour à force d'être si mal organisée. J'ai perdu "Enfantine". Argh. *farfouille de partout dans ses dossiers*. Bon, ne paniquons pas. Je vais la retrouver. Mais ça m'énerve abominablement. A la place, je vous poste ce qui aurait dû être la dernière fleur, "Endeuillée". Et zut de zut de crotte de bique. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je n'imaginais pas en recevoir autant sur cette série de one-shots... A croire qu'il y a plus de monde qui connait BB que je ne pensais !**

**Dédicace :** **Eh eh... Si je vous dit que ça commence par "Green" et que ça se termine par "grin" ? Si je vous dit de jeter absolument un coup d'oeil (et même d'avantage) à "The Price of death is the Cost of life" ? Si je vous dit qu'elle est l'une des (trop) rares à aimer le personnage de Near, en partie pour sa parole sardonique ? C'est pas drôle, il n'y a pas de suspens, lol. Greengrin, je précise que ce one-shot a été écrit peu avant ta superbe fic citée plus haut. Juré ****juré**** ! C'est fou, non ? L'éléphant, vous avez dit l'éléph... *sbaf !***

**

* * *

**

Cinquième fleur :

**Endeuillée**

_« Etaient-elles mortes ? Le parfum des fleurs dit qu'elles sont mortes, les cloches sonnent pour les défuntes. »_

Contes d'Andersen

**La reine des neiges.**

* * *

Winchester.

Wammy's House.

L'homme y a vécu toute son enfance. Il y a expérimenté les plus belles émotions comme les plus atroces, l'amour et la haine, les premiers troubles difficilement masqués derrière son masque impassible et les peurs étouffantes qui s'allongent sur votre poitrine lors des longues nuits d'été. Ces nuits d'été qui charrient des souffles brûlants, des souffles un peu courts qui ruissellent dans la pénombre moite, des aveux d'un soir, puis des demi-tours dès que le jour se lève. Ces nuits d'été révolues, à présent. Enterrées avec tous ceux qu'il aime.

Cimetière derrière l'orphelinat.

Il marche entre les tombes, seul. Il est le dernier, le dernier héritier de L, le dernier survivant. Il tient une fleur dans sa main, une amarante. « Immortaliser les événements », lui chuchote son parfum fade. La corolle ploie et ses pétales caressent la main qui dépasse de son pyjama blanc. Il s'arrête devant la première tombe. En fait, c'est plutôt une stèle commémorative : son mort a été enterré au Japon, lieu du décès. Il repose sous une dalle blanche d'albâtre que garde l'ange de la Justice, jouxtant celles de son presque-père, Watari… Et de **l'autre**, en marbre noir, elle aussi encensée et baignée de pleurs, celle de son ennemi juré et de son âme-s?ur. Ils sont unis dans leur demeure d'éternité, à jamais. Il s'incline, le dos droit, mais ne dépose pas la fleur. Le mort est heureux là où il est, son sommeil est partagé, il rêvera à jamais de justice avec cet autre idéaliste qu'il a tant chéri.

L'amarante n'est pas pour lui.

Il s'arrête devant la seconde tombe. Ici, elle est déjà fleurie. Un minuscule sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de l'homme qui entortille une mèche de cheveux blancs autour de son index. Ce ne sont pas des fleurs coupées, les plantes rouges ont poussé naturellement. Elles ont bien raison : même après sa mort, le jeune homme enterré continue d'irradier d'amour et de dévouement, imprégnant la terre de tendresse. Parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il mérite bien son surnom, l'enfant aux cheveux roux, l'enfant rouge-sang, l'enfant-coquelicot, l'enfant qui a permis de faire échec… Et Matt. Il dort à côté de son amour.

L'amarante n'est pas pour lui.

Il ne fait qu'un pas de côté pour observer ce mausolée-ci. Il le regarde. Sans un mot. Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ? De plus à faire ? S'est-il jamais rendu compte, cet orgueilleux qui cherchait par tous les moyens à briller aux yeux du monde entier, qu'il était déjà aimé, doublement, au-delà des mots… Il secoue la tête. Les sentiments de Matt étaient purs, désintéressés, alors que les siens étaient égoïstes. Si égoïstes qu'ils l'avaient conduit à la mort. Il pose sur sa tombe des mots froids et plus émus qu'il n'y paraît, mais pas la fleur.

L'amarante n'est pas pour lui.

Ah. Il est donc là.

Il suspend son souffle puis s'assoit sur la sépulture, ses jambes trop courtes malgré ses vingt-cinq ans n'atteignant pas le sol. Le défunt repose juste à côté de A. L'épitaphe, c'est L qui l'a composé. C'est aussi L qui l'a gravé, on peut le voir dans le trait un peu hésitant et les phrases de guingois. Il avait catégoriquement refusé qu'un autre le fasse, allant jusqu'à faire un monumental caprice digne des plus petits de l'orphelinat. Les lettres sont un peu de traviole, du coup, mais au moins elles sont sincères.

_**La Justice est aveugle, mais l'Amour aussi.**_

_Et tant pis si c'est nunuche !_ Avait déclaré le jeune détective, défiant l'assemblée de ses yeux noirs de charbon calciné. Il s'était coupé avec la pointe de son instrument en taillant ces mots, du sang avait goutté sur la stèle. A ce moment il était fier, digne, il se tenait droit pour une fois, c'était la Justice. Personne n'avait osé faire de commentaire, personne n'avait murmuré, on avait juste pleuré le mort comme n'importe quel orphelin de leur famille. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Lui, il avait été le seul au monde à savoir, à comprendre la souffrance enfouie de Near. A l'écouter. Quand il s'était enfui de la Wammy's, il n'avait laissé de message qu'au jeune albinos.

_« Minuscule crevette, tu vas te faire écraser si tu ne réagis pas. »_

Venant de lui, c'était autant de mots de tendresse. Il avait été très touché. Il soupire, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les cloches de la chapelle qui carillonnent dans un sinistre ballet de cuivre bourdonnant. Un glas. Il ne pose pas la fleur sur la tombe, non.

Non, Near entrouvre la dalle décelée un peu plus tôt et se couche dans la fosse où repose le corps de Beyond Birthday, plaçant la fleur sur le suaire, l'enlaçant en une dernière étreinte glacée et morbide qui, il en est sûr, lui aurait beaucoup plu.

**

* * *

**

Un peu macabre, celle-là... Mais je l'aime bien.

**Je feuilletais mon vieux livre de contes, l'autre jour, et je suis tombée sur la citation en exergue qui m'a souffletée... La correspondance exacte pour cette histoire. Au mot près.**

**Bref, voilà la dernière fleur avant un petit moment, à moins que je retrouve vite "Enfantine". Mais j'ai déjà des idées pour les suivantes... *ricane*. "Allergisante", "Féline" et "Abécédaire". Un gros bisou et une dédicace pour celui ou celle qui me devine les pairings^^.**

**Bisous et merci à tous ! A bientôt !**

**Mauguine.**


	6. Sixième fleur : Enfantine

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que, durant ces vacances plus que bien fournies en écriture, j'ai retrouvé « Enfantine » dans un fouillis d'images de Beyond. Ce qui était au fond approprié au thème de ce One-shot. Bref. Il est un peu plus long que les autres, je me suis fait plaisir : trois pages. Ce n'est pas un pairing au sens amoureux, c'est un duo de personnages assez… Fraternel. Il est plutôt inhabituel. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà lu. ****Le second personnage est cité deux ou trois fois dans le manga, pourtant, peu de fics parlent de lui. Ou alors à titre dénigrant. J'ai été assez surprise de constater que j'aimais vraiment écrire sur ce bout de chou. Comme quoi, les personnages secondaires et moi, c'est un pairing à lui tout seul^^. **

**Merci à vous tous pour toutes ces reviews ! Et un petit mot à Anders Andrew : je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ces one-shots. **

**Rating :**** T, pour mention de violence, mais rien de méchant.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les deux zigotos ici cités sont à Ohba et Obata, ce qui est profondément injuste : pourquoi garder jalousement des personnages dont on n'exploite pas le potentiel, alors même que des centaines de fangirls se feraient une joie de les utiliser à outrance ?**

**Dédicace :**** Pour tous ceux qui voient la rentrée arriver avec inquiétude et désespoir !**

**

* * *

**

Enfantine

_« Je suis comme un peintre qu'un Dieu moqueur_

_Condamne à peindre, hélas ! Sur les ténèbres ;_

_Où, cuisinier aux appétits funèbres,_

_Je fais bouillir et je mange mon cœur. »_

_**Les Fleurs du Mal**_

_**-38- « Un fantôme »**_

_Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

Beyond aimait peindre, et il fallait convenir qu'il était plutôt doué. Mais il ne cherchait dans cet art aucune reconnaissance, aucune admiration. Quand il prenait les crayons, ce n'était pas par plaisir de créer quelque chose ou de voir une œuvre s'épanouir sous ses doigts. C'était d'avantage une catharsis, une manière de mettre en scène ses fantasmes morbides autrement que dans la réalité, ce qui l'aurait envoyé en prison.

Ses toiles étaient toutes abominablement sanglantes. Les écorchés s'y disputaient la place avec les squelettes, les martyrs, les démons et les éviscérés. Il les créait en trois jours, les laissait sur le chevalet une semaine, puis les déchirait avec une violence effrayante et commençait la suivante. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait la perfection dans l'horreur et le morbide, enrichissant chaque nouvelle peinture de mille détails macabres et plus poussés les uns que les autres.

Les orphelins avaient une théorie à ce sujet, à raconter pendant une veillée : qu'il déterrait pour chaque peinture un cadavre du cimetière de derrière la Wammy's House, puis le disséquait. En réalité, il s'était tout simplement procuré des livres illustrés sur l'anatomie humaine. Mais cette rumeur l'amusait et il ne prit donc jamais la peine de la démentir.

Il utilisait à ce point la salle d'Arts plastiques qu'elle était quasiment à lui, et que personne d'autre n'y mettait les pieds. Le jour où il _la_ rencontra, il était justement seul dans la pièce, en train de s'acharner sur une scène de torture. Il avait du rouge de partout, sur les mains, les joues et le front, et même dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il était dans une sorte de transe furieuse, ses yeux pourpres brillants et sa peau couverte de transpiration. Puis un petit bruit insolite le dérangea. Quelqu'un _pouffait de rire._

Il se retourna brusquement, son pinceau à la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. C'était un instrument auquel il tenait beaucoup, en poil de martre et parfait pour les détails. Il refusait farouchement de le prêter. Dégoulinant de peinture comme il l'était, il aurait pu passer pour un stylet. Mais la minuscule petite fille qui s'était faufilée derrière lui ne parût pas effrayée. Au contraire, elle lui fit un grand sourire plein de trous et gloussa.

Déconcerté, il se rendit jusqu'à la porte et regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. C'était le cas. La petite avait dû échapper à la surveillance. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle avait plongé ses mains dans le pot de bleu et se tartinait copieusement les joues. Il eut un sourire incertain. Le nom au-dessus de sa tête ne lui disait rien. C'était probablement une nouvelle. _Lynne Jowels. 34 7 3 26 8 95._ Une très longue durée de vie, peut-être même la plus longue qu'il ait jamais vue. Il se pencha sur elle et prit son air le plus doucereux et le plus effrayant :

« -- Lynne, tu ne devrais pas être ici. C'est dan-ge-reux pour une si petite fille… »

Elle le fixa en écarquillant ses yeux bruns, puis se remit à rire. Du bout du doigt, elle déposa une goutte de bleu sur le nez de B. Surpris, il loucha dessus, ce qui la fit s'esclaffer de plus belle. Il hésita un instant entre la colère et l'amusement et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce dernier l'emporta. La gamine avait du cran du haut de ses trois ans. Cela lui plaisait.

« -- Où est ta surveillante ? Demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

-- Je m'ai enfuie ! Babilla l'enfant, ravie. C'est beau, ton dessin ! »

Il regarda sa toile avec surprise. Le bourreau était en train de retirer la peau du condamné à l'aide d'un crochet. Il sourit de plus belle et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle se cala confortablement et il se remit à peindre, suivi par les yeux intrigués de Lynne.

Les semaines qui suivirent, les enseignants assistèrent à un changement spectaculaire dans le comportement du jeune garçon. Il ne criait plus d'insanités, ne faisait plus peur aux nouveaux, ne détruisait plus sa chambre en éclaboussant les murs de peinture écarlate. A chaque fois que la moutarde lui montait au nez, la petite fille à couettes se précipitait vers lui et lui faisait un sourire immense en gazouillant. Il la hissait alors sur ses épaules et continuait son chemin. C'était une paire insolite, l'enfant toujours pleine de joie de vivre et l'adolescent sombre et renfermé. Elle contemplait toujours ses peintures avec ravissement, même les plus sanglantes. Et elle en redemandait.

« -- Sauve-souris ! Réclamait-elle le plus souvent. Méchante. Avec sauce tomate. »

Ce qui signifiait, dit par elle : « Un vampire grand et effrayant dévorant une victime éplorée, avec beaucoup de sang s'il te plait ». Il riait et exécutait sa demande. Et plus il rajoutait du rouge, plus elle s'esclaffait. Elle mettait, au sens littéral, des couleurs dans sa vie. Il était aux petits soins pour elle, et la « Salle de Backup » était devenue la « Salle de Backup et de son bout de chou ».

Une seule fois, il ne put pas peindre ce qu'elle demandait. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la petite. Elle s'était installée sur ses genoux, comme d'habitude, et il lui avait affirmé qu'il dessinerait absolument tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas sollicité de vampire. Cette fois, sa demande avait été celle d'une petite fille insouciante.

« -- Une fleur ! Rose ! »

Il s'était figé, le pinceau à la main. Il avait contemplé un long moment la toile blanche, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. La petite fille attendait. Elle attendait les longs doigts pâles aux ongles tâchés de peinture et la magie de ses mains. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne venait. Beyond en aurait pleuré de rage. Lui qui savait représenter un squelette sans oublier le moindre petit os, il était incapable de faire une misérable fleur. Il lui avait alors tendu le pinceau, son pinceau favori en poil de martre.

« -- Et toi, avait-il murmuré. Montre-moi comment tu dessines une fleur. »

Etonnée, elle l'avait fixé en cherchant la plaisanterie. Mais son protecteur était trop sérieux, trop grave. Elle avait pris le pinceau entre ses petits doigts, l'instrument magique qui permettait pour elle de faire vivre un monde tout entier. Un frisson l'avait parcourue et, d'une main curieusement sûre, elle avait tracé le premier pétale.

Il l'avait regardée faire en silence. C'était époustouflant, la façon dont cette petite parvenait à poser sur la toile ce qu'elle imaginait. La fleur terminée était magnifique. Il l'avait contemplée sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent. Puis il s'était levé et avait déposée la gamine sur son tabouret, à sa place. Il avait désigné d'un geste ample la totalité de son matériel de dessin.

« -- Tout est pour toi. C'est ton cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire, Lynne. »

Puis il était parti, une fuite subite qui avait laissée l'enfant déboussolée. Elle avait longtemps fixé le trésor de Beyond, qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, avant d'oser l'utiliser.

Lorsqu'elle s'y était enfin risquée, elle avait réalisé le premier tableau de sa vie.

Une chauve souris qui mangeait un plat de sauce-tomate. Un nez couleur azur. Une unique fleur, au centre du tableau. Et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui peignait frénétiquement avec une expression passionnée.

Linda avait titré son tableau _Enfance_.

* * *

**Voilà ! Les suivantes sont en préparation. Je pense en écrire encore trois ou quatre. Mais comme il ne faut jamais dire jamais, il est possible que l'inspiration me reprenne après^^ ! Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, il me font chaud au coeur !**


	7. Septième fleur : Sensitive

Note : Coucou ! Cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté de one-shot, et je m'en excuse. C'est toujours en période de révisions et de stress que je bosse sur ce recueil. -_-' Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles me font chaud au cœur, surtout que ce n'est pas facile de se renouveler à chaque fois sur ce thème. Je suis très touchée aussi de voir que vous avez aimé BB et Linda. ^^

Le titre a changé entre temps, il est passé de « Abécédaire » à « Sensitive ». Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de l'écrire de ce point de vue, mais au final, c'est mieux ainsi.

Dédicace : A lolie, qui avait deviné un des pairings, et à Greengrin, parce que nous avons exactement la même vision du personnage ci-dessous décrit, à un point carrément inquiétant (tu te souviens de ta réaction hébétée XD ?)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Septième fleur :**

**Sensitive**

_« Leurs yeux, d'où la divine étincelle est partie,_

_Comme s'ils regardaient au loin, restent levés_

_Au ciel ; on ne les voit jamais vers les pavés_

_Pencher rêveusement leur tête appesantie. »_

Charles Baudelaire

Les Aveugles

* * *

Elle l'entendit arriver bien avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce.

Elle gomma immédiatement toute expression de son visage. Elle interrompit également le mouvement qu'elle allait exécuter, à savoir, déplier ses jambes. Celles-ci commençaient à fourmiller désagréablement, à force d'être maintenues croisées. Si personne n'avait troublé sa solitude, elle aurait pu de changer de posture, s'affalant sur le ventre sans aucune dignité. Mais ce geste pouvait trahir une faiblesse aux yeux des autres. Elle devait être irréprochable et imperturbable, une statue de marbre qui jamais ne bougeait.

Elle resta donc comme elle était, parfaitement immobile, assise en tailleur sur le parquet, le dos courbé et tête légèrement penchée en avant, comme si elle s'inclinait. Ses cheveux s'échappèrent de derrière ses oreilles et glissèrent sur son visage, avec la douce froideur d'un rideau de soie. Elle serra un peu plus son paquet de cartes entre ses doigts, menaçant de le froisser. Elle fronça les sourcils, triturant de l'index le coin d'un rectangle de papier. La démarche de la personne dans le couloir était étrangement souple et fluide, ses pieds foulant le sol comme les pattes d'un fauve qui se font molles sur la terre brute.

Ce bruit de pas lui était inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Elle était parfaitement huilée. Les surveillants savaient bien que les geignements de gonds la rendaient à moitié folle. Au passage du battant, un appel d'air happa son visage en même temps que retentissait un sifflement aspiré. Les bruits du dehors lui furent plus perceptibles, chahut des enfants et piaillements d'oiseaux. Elle sentit les lambris s'abaisser légèrement sous ses cuisses, avec un petit crissement. L'inconnu s'était arrêté juste sur le palier.

Elle se concentra et parvint à percevoir la respiration du nouveau-venu. Une respiration masculine, rauque, lente et calme. Une respiration d'animal tapi dans les fourrés. En localisant son visage, grâce au souffle léger qui sortait de sa bouche et de son nez, elle calcula qu'il était très grand, et se tenait voûté. Cela se sentait à la manière sourde dont l'oxygène raclait sa gorge. Elle étudia le frottement quasi-imperceptible de ses vêtements sur sa peau. Les fibres étaient rêches, synthétiques, et créaient des vibrations amples. Un jean trop grand. Un tee-shirt, aussi, sans doute, et qui collait à sa peau : il n'ondoyait pas au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

Ses battements de cœur étaient curieux, d'ailleurs, vraiment curieux. Tantôt erratiques, tantôt suspendus, ils s'affolaient et redevenaient sereins sans suivre aucune logique. Strictement incompréhensibles. Elle n'avait entendu ce genre de battements de cœur qu'une seule fois. Chez L. Cette première expérience était toutefois très différente, parce que les pulsations cardiaques du détective poursuivaient un chemin implacable, toujours identique, qui ne changeait jamais de rythme. Ils restaient à la limite de l'emballement, mais sans s'affoler. L avançait sans se préoccuper du reste du monde, selon la voie qu'il s'était fixé. Indépendant de toute surprise, de tout choc. Un battement de cœur radicalement opposé à celui qu'elle entendait maintenant, mais pourtant, semblable. Inaccessible.

C'était le battement d'un cœur libre.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Rompant sa posture immobile, elle piocha une carte dans son paquet. Elle la posa à l'envers devant elle, s'aidant de la texture rugueuse du verso pour deviner quelle face elle devait coucher contre le sol. Le battement de cœur de l'inconnu se stoppa quasiment, puis repartit à toute allure. Elle plaça une autre carte près de la première, prenant bien garde de l'aligner parallèlement à l'autre. Elle aimait la symétrie. La symétrie, c'était la beauté. La symétrie, c'était l'ordre, le rangement, sans lequel elle ne trouvait pas de marques dans ce monde obscur.

La symétrie, c'était la perfection.

« -- C'est un jeu de tarot ? »

Sa voix la surprit au même titre que son pas et son battement de cœur. Elle s'était attendue à une voix d'homme, c'était une voix suave et aigue, qui savourait chaque syllabe et susurrait les « s » avec délectation, tel un serpent. Curieusement, cela lui plût. Un frisson parcourut sa peau, amenant la chair de poule sous ses vêtements d'enfant modèle, comme une goutte d'eau qui tracerait des cercles concentriques sur une eau lisse. L'haleine du garçon parvint lentement à elle à travers l'air immobile, portée par ses paroles. Ses narines frémirent alors qu'elle tâchait d'en capter toutes les fragrances et de les analyser.

Il y avait un reste d'odeur pâteuse et amère, blotti sous sa langue et libéré par ses mots. Le garçon devait être sorti du lit depuis peu. Ensuite, un soupçon de menthe poivrée, sucrée et piquante, niché entre deux dents. Il avait dû croquer un bonbon. Puis un zeste de saveur acide, très pure et vivace, dont elle ne parvint pas à déduire quelque chose. Avait-il mangé de l'écorce de citron ? Etrange… Elle trouva également un arôme très fort, très sucré, capiteux. De la fraise… Non, de la confiture de fraise. Un peu en-dessous, se cachant sous cette première nappe fruitée et enfantine, elle perçut l'ambre ferreux du sang. Et enfin, encore plus bas dans la gamme innombrable de notes olfactives, elle trouva son odeur propre, cette carte d'identité plus personnelle et plus intime encore que ses pas. L'indéfinissable odeur de la peau d'un être humain.

Cette odeur, c'était celle de quelqu'un d'intense et de sauvage. Cette odeur la prit aux tripes et souleva en elle une énergie qu'elle croyait perdue depuis longtemps. Cette odeur, elle l'aima dès la première seconde. Elle s'en empara avec gourmandise, tel un trésor, gravant ses nuances dans sa mémoire comme des lettres en braille. Son nez la reconnaîtrait toujours, à présent, même dans une foule entassée et puant la transpiration et le déodorant. Son propre cœur s'emballa derrière le chemisier parfaitement repassé. Elle se sentait tellement vivante qu'elle en eut le tournis.

Elle aligna une troisième carte.

« -- Oui, dit-elle, contrôlant à grand-peine le tremblement de sa voix. C'est un jeu de tarot. »

D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, elle libéra son énergie accumulée, comme on fait sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne. Les cartes volèrent à toute allure dans ses mains, bruissant et cliquetant à mesure qu'elle les mélangeait, sans jamais en laisser tomber une seule. Elle les jeta ensuite une par une au sol, avec un bruit quasiment métallique, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule.

Elle savait sans avoir besoin de le vérifier que, devant elle, le jeu formait un rectangle parfait.

« -- Viens t'asseoir. » Réclama-t-elle.

Son timbre autoritaire dissimulait mal une intonation enjôleuse, câline. Elle _aimait_ cette voix. Elle _aimait_ cette odeur. Elle _voulait_ tracer les contours de son visage avec son index, pour deviner à quoi il ressemblait. Elle _voulait_ tout ça pour elle. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« -- D'accord. »

Il se détacha du chambranle, auquel il s'était appuyé le temps de la conversation. Le bois geignit de ce mouvement d'épaule. Comme s'il protestait d'être abandonné. Elle s'en réjouit intérieurement. Parce que c'était vers _elle_ qu'il venait. Lorsqu'il s'avança, ses pas étaient encore plus élastiques et animaux qu'avant. Elle perçut la différence et sourit, passant imperceptiblement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le parfum puissant de son corps lui monta aux narines alors qu'il s'installait devant elle, de l'autre côté du rectangle de cartes. C'était un parfum de sueur et de chair crue qui lui fit tourner la tête, et devint plus entêtant encore lorsque le garçon tendit la main dans sa direction, faisant légèrement craquer les os de son épaule et de son bras. Elle sentit ses doigts froids et poudreux sur sa joue. Les coins de ses ongles rongés lui picotèrent la peau et s'accrochèrent au bandage qui cachait ses yeux. Celui-ci faisait tout le tour de sa tête et était noué sur sa nuque. On lui avait dit qu'il était blanc, blanc immaculé de la pureté, mais elle n'en avait cure. Comment une chose comme la couleur du tissu pourrait-elle lui apporter une information intéressante ?

« -- Tu es aveugle ? » Demanda le garçon, d'une voix paisible et presque nonchalante, sans pitié et sans dégoût, comme si la chose était très commune.

Elle sût aussitôt que sous ces mots d'apparence simple se cachait autre chose. Une seconde signification, grave, lourde, le genre de double-sens qui émaille les cauchemars et détruit toute une vie. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et donna une réponse prudente, la plus neutre possible.

« -- Oui. »

La main du garçon tressaillit légèrement. Il la passa dans son cou, frôlant ses cheveux. La jeune fille sentit la douceur des cicatrices trancher sur les cals de sa paume. Il devait se blesser souvent. Puis le nœud qui retenait son bandeau coulissa, et par réflexe, elle ferma les paupières alors que l'étoffe tombait sur ses genoux. Un doigt taquin frôla ses cils.

« -- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes yeux pour moi, Alyssa ? »

Son cœur manqua d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Hébétée, elle obéit sans même y penser.

Bien sûr, avoir les yeux ouverts ne changeait strictement rien. Le noir était toujours aussi absolu. Tout au plus était-ce un peu étrange, de sentir l'air passer contre les globes sans vie de ses prunelles. Généralement, ceux-ci faisaient peur aux enfants. On lui avait expliqué avec gêne que ce n'était pas très beau à voir, qu'ils étaient d'un blanc crémeux peu ragoûtant, sans pupille et sans iris. Elle s'en fichait. Et aujourd'hui plus encore. Son cœur battait très fort, le sang tambourinait à ses oreilles, et elle avait chaud, et un peu peur aussi.

Alyssa.

On ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi depuis une éternité.

« -- Que vous avez de beaux yeux … Murmura le garçon, qui semblait sincèrement émerveillé.

-- C'est pour mieux voir la vérité, mon enfant ! Rétorqua-t-elle, l'angoisse accélérant le débit de ses paroles.

-- La vérité ? »

Il était devenu moqueur. Alyssa serra les mâchoires, si bien que les phrases qui suivirent furent presque inaudibles et qu'il dût se pencher pour les entendre.

« -- Je _sens_ vos émotions, à vous tous. Je _sens_ votre peur. Je _sens_ vos envies. Je _sens_ tout ce que vous masquez. Je _sens_ vos secrets. Tout ce qui est invisible pour vos yeux si facilement dupés. Je suis objective, parce que je ne vous juge pas sur votre apparence. Je vous juge sur le tremblement de votre voix lorsque vous me mentez. Je vous juge sur ce frisson de terreur qui vous traverse lorsque j'approche d'une vérité compromettante. Je suis totalement impartiale. Je suis la Justice. »

Sa tirade le laissa silencieux. Il reprit au bout de plusieurs minutes, d'un ton plus grave :

« -- La Justice ?

-- Oui. L m'a remarquée. Je suis étrangère à tous ces enfants qui jouent et qui crient. Je suis spéciale. Et il est évident que tu es différent des autres aussi. Je _vois_ la vérité nue, que vois-tu, _toi_ ? »

Elle entendit ses dents grincer. La poigne du garçon se resserra imperceptiblement sur son cou, et elle crut qu'il avait amorcé un mouvement pour l'étrangler, mais il relâcha son emprise et replaça simplement une mèche des cheveux d'Alyssa derrière son oreille. Mèche qui retomba aussitôt. Il la remit à sa place une, deux, trois fois, sans qu'elle n'y reste plus de trois secondes, mais ce geste machinal semblait le calmer.

« -- Moi, je vois aussi la vérité nue. Moi, je _vois vos noms_, que vous me les disiez ou pas, qu'ils soient inscrits dans les registres ou non, et cela même si vous portez un pseudonyme. Moi, je _vois combien de temps vous vivrez_, et les milliers de chiffres au-dessus de vos têtes me donnent la migraine vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, sans possibilité de grève. J'aimerai être aveugle, Alyssa. »

Elle sentit la peur la quitter. Au-delà de la bestialité furieuse et bourdonnante d'injustice avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés, les propos du jeune homme étaient empreints d'une intonation désespérée. Elle attrapa la main qui s'affairait dans ses cheveux et la pressa fort dans la sienne. Il ne bougea plus. Son épiderme glacé absorbait peu à peu la chaleur d'Alyssa. Ils restèrent silencieux, sans d'autre contact que leurs doigts entremêlés. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

« -- Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Et c'était comme si elle le savait déjà, lorsqu'il répondit :

« -- Beyond Birthday. »

C'était son vrai nom.

Elle en était sûre.

Elle sourit, un large sourire qu'elle n'avait adressé qu'à deux personnes depuis son arrivée ici. Une fois à L, lorsqu'il l'avait félicitée sur un exercice particulièrement compliqué. Et une fois à un tout petit garçon qui venait d'arriver et pleurait sans cesse, donnant des coups de pieds à tout le monde. Elle avait finalement trouvé le moyen de le calmer, lui offrant un morceau de sa tablette de chocolat. En entendant son petit cœur fragile se gonfler de joie, ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie heureuse. Comme aujourd'hui. Elle souffla :

« -- Choisis une carte et donne-la moi, Beyond. »

Pour la première fois, elle discerna dans les battements de son cœur un mouvement de surprise cohérent. Il hésita, avant de faire comme elle le disait. Il piocha au hasard une carte dans le jeu et la lui remit. Elle effleura le papier rigide pour lire son dessin en relief. Il n'y avait pas de légende pour en expliciter le sens. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Alyssa connaissait par cœur tous les symboles du répertoire, à force de demander à chaque nouvel orphelin qu'elle rencontrait de tirer une carte. Le tarot tombait toujours juste : haine, compétition, amitié, il montrait infailliblement les sentiments qu'il y aurait entre les deux orphelins. Elle sourit de plus belle.

« -- C'est quelle carte ? » L'interrogea Beyond, curieux.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle tira sur son bras et le fit se pencher vers elle, jusqu'à poser sa bouche sur son visage pour y lire une expression de tendresse incrédule. Pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle goûta les saveurs les plus ténues de sa langue. Un frôlement de cils sur sa joue lui indiqua que Beyond fermait les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, elle, ses yeux aveugles grand ouverts, lui, son regard surchargé fermé au reste du monde. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, A glissa la carte dans la poche intérieure de son chemisier, juste contre son cœur. Cette carte-là, personne ne l'avait jamais piochée avant BB. Et plus personne ne la piocherait jamais.

Sur le dessin, deux fleurs entrelaçaient amoureusement leurs tiges épineuses.

* * *

Note : Dans ma tête, A a toujours été aveugle, et toujours été une fille également. Esthétiquement, je trouvais assez séduisant cette association d'un personnage qui voit _trop_ bien les choses, et d'un autre qui au contraire ne voit rien _du tout_. Yeux blancs, yeux rouges, virginité stérile, sang qui bouillonne. Et puis bien sûr, il y a la thématique de la Justice aux yeux bandés.

La prochaine suivra sans doute bientôt. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bisous !


	8. Huitième fleur : Gentille

Note :

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté pour ce recueil. Ayant relu et recorrigé une millième fois ce one-shot, et trouvant finalement la tournure que je cherchais, je me suis décidée à le mettre en ligne.

On traite trop souvent le personnage dont il question ici d'idiote. Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est trop facile de dire ça, surtout en comparaison de L et Light.

Merci à vous tous pour vos adorables reviews !

_Rating :_ K+, parce qu'il y a mention de meurtres, mais bon, c'est vraiment pour chipoter.

Je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant ces lignes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Gentille**

_« Elle se penche sur la balustrade et regarde au loin sur le chemin. Aucune rose dans le branchage n'est plus fraîche que cette jeune fille, aucune fleur de pommier que le vent arrache à l'arbre et emporte au loin n'est plus légère. Dans le froufrou de sa robe de soie, elle s'agite : « Ne vient-il pas ? »_

La Reine des Neiges

(L'histoire du liseron)

Contes d'Andersen

* * *

_Light est _beau_. Light a un visage sublime, qu'il la laisse toucher lorsqu'il n'a pas eu trop d'ennuis au travail. Le pauvre, c'est normal qu'il soit sans cesse sur les nerfs, il est dans la police. Quand il rentre le soir, il est si fatigué… _

_Light est _intelligent_. Light la toise avec un mépris souverain à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Elle s'en veut d'être aussi stupide. Il réfléchit tellement plus vite qu'elle. Elle est si bête, elle, quelle tête de linotte à côté de lui !_

_Light est _bon_. Il est son Dieu. Il est celui qui délivrera le monde des criminels. Elle est fière d'être à ses côtés, sous les regards envieux des autres filles._

_Elle lui donne toutes les excuses. Lui passe tous ses regards narquois. Il est merveilleux. Beau. Bon. Intelligent. _

_Mais gentil, ça, non. _

* * *

La chaise en plastique verte est inconfortable. Elle oscille sous le poids pourtant léger de celle qu'elle supporte. Un siège de jardin qui se balance, balance.

Le tissu suit les mouvements en se gonflant sur les petits genoux. C'est de la soie, de la soie rouge et de la mousseline. Les jupons sont striés comme de longs pétales étranges, la robe, rigide, avec une armature de fer en forme de panier pour la soutenir. On dirait une corolle de fleur renversée.

Il se demande comment la fille peut s'asseoir avec une robe comme ça. Comment elle peut respirer avec un corset comme ça, échancré et serré à mort sous la soie écarlate qui a l'air de ruisseler. Il se demande comment elle peut marcher avec ces chaussures de geisha, noires, luisantes, si hautes et instables qu'elles lui font penser à des échasses.

Il se dit qu'elle est jolie.

Elle a de grands yeux vert d'eau. Ils sont bridés, étirés au crayon. Sur ses tempes et ses paupières, le maquillage dessine des feuilles d'aubépine. Elles s'épanouissent, frémissantes, emperlées de la pluie au bout de ses cils. Sa peau est d'un blanc de neige. Ses lèvres, écarlates, forment une perpétuelle et charmante moue boudeuse. Un unique ruban de velours noir est noué autour du cou gracile de la jeune fille. Les cheveux blonds dégringolent vers la poitrine menue. Elle triture quelque chose qu'elle a sur ses genoux, un morceau de papier crayonné et informe.

Elle ne regarde pas l'homme en face d'elle.

« - Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés. » Finit-il par murmurer dans l'hygiaphone.

Le petit téléphone noir sent le caoutchouc et la sueur. La fille tressaille de l'autre côté de la vitre. Sa main blanche est crispée sur le téléphone, qu'elle tient à distance de son oreille comme une bête nuisible. Une boucle d'oreille, larme de cristal, se balance contre sa joue. Ses lèvres tremblent sous les sanglots qui s'annoncent.

« - Mais comment ils ont pu se tromper ? De… Prisonnier… ? »

Sa voix, trop aigue, se casse sur le dernier mot. Ses doigts se crispent sur son morceau de papier. Frénétiquement, elle fouille dans un sac si petit qu'il se demande comment elle peut y faire rentrer autre chose qu'un timbre. Le tissu est brodé de perles. Tout chez elle ressemble à une œuvre d'art démodée.

La pauvre fille sanglote en mordant son mouchoir, y laissant des trainées noires et rouges. Même dans sa détresse, elle a quelque chose de suranné. Elle appuie sa bouche sur le linge, refoulant ses pleurs avec difficulté. Il s'adoucit.

« - Pas de souci, mademoiselle, dit-il gentiment. Les gardiens ont pas mal de problèmes, en ce moment, avec ce charmant tueur qui s'est mis en tête de vider la prison par ses propres moyens. Nos effectifs diminuent à la vitesse grand V. On nous a fait changer de place au cas où ça l'embrouillerait un peu, façon partie de cache-cache. Raté. On a toujours crise cardiaque sur crise cardiaque. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est normal qu'ils s'embrouillent entre nos numéros de cellules. »

Elle s'en arrête de pleurer, net. Elle est surprise.

L'homme n'a rien d'une beauté, ni d'un prince charmant. On dirait qu'on lui a affuté les os et distendu la peau. Les joues caves, les pommettes aigües, même les épaules sont en angles effrayants sous le vêtement réglementaire. Ses dents grises esquissent un sourire en demi-teinte. Il a des cheveux brun clair, très sales, comme de la corde effilochée, qui se dressent en épis autour de sa tête et bouclent dans son cou. Dans ce visage de rapace, ses yeux d'un bleu froid comme une eau de banquise la fixent sans ciller.

Il fait peur. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'il soit aussi…

Gentil.

Elle cligne des paupières, timidement. Il se penche un peu. Son souffle embue la vitre qui les sépare.

« - Entre nous, chuchote-t-il, complice, l'administration, c'est pas vraiment ce qui marche le mieux, ici. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi penser de lui. Son rire grelotte, nerveux. Parle-t-il comme cela pour la rassurer ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi ?_

« - Vous étiez venue voir qui ? Demande-t-il, toujours avec cette étrange douceur qui la fait se sentir toute drôle. Quelqu'un de votre famille ? »

Il sait tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Mais ça a été plus fort que lui. Qui est-elle venue voir en prison, cette dame d'un autre temps, vêtue comme une princesse et parée de rouge pour la guerre ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Les murs sont blanchis à la chaux, propres mais écaillés dans les coins où ils rejoignent le plafond. Ils exhalent la froideur, l'angoisse des condamnés qui attendent la mort. Ici règne une maîtresse absolue qui n'a aucune concurrente et installe son influence chez tous, gardiens comme prisonniers. La terreur.

« - Je suis venue voir celui qui a assassiné mes parents. »

Elle s'étonne de sa propre voix, lointaine et presque froide. L'homme endosse un sourire nouveau, inquiétant, qui lui colle la chair de poule sous ses manchons de dentelle. Le rictus de quelqu'un qui se rappelle des choses pénibles. Lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur le combiné, il murmure :

« - Vous avez du courage. »

Il laisse planer un instant de silence.

« - Je n'ai jamais pu regarder en face celui qui avait tué mon amie. »

Elle relève les yeux et voit, sur ce visage froid et endurci de prisonnier, sa propre douleur. Une espèce de chaleur remonte dans sa poitrine et inconsciemment, elle se rapproche de la vitre. Elle en a oublié son statut de criminel, oublié le parloir sinistre.

« - Votre amie est morte ? Qui a fait ça ? »

Elle a parlé de manière impulsive, offensée, comme une petite fille. On peut deviner comment la perpétuelle moue de ses lèvres s'est formée. Ses grands yeux d'eau sont tous chavirés, et le rictus de l'homme se change en grimace indécise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle appelle un gardien pour rétablir l'ordre. Pas à ça.

_Pourquoi es-tu gentille avec moi ?_

« - Un vieil homme, dit-il, la voix enrouée. Un fou qui l'a poussée au suicide. »

A cet instant, il pourrait le déchirer, le disloquer, ce vieil homme, les ongles plantés dans les rides obscènes de son visage. L'envie de meurtre l'enlaidit. La fille arrondit les yeux. Mais elle brave la peur que lui inspire le criminel et lance, fougueuse, puérile, insolente :

« - Et il est arrêté ? Il est en prison, lui-aussi, j'espère ? Il mérite bien de passer la fin de sa vie derrière les barreaux ! C'était un vieux sadique, non ? »

Il éclate d'un rire aussi franc que bref. Les mots « vieux sadique » sont irrésistibles, prononcés par elle. Elle se renfrogne, la lèvre supérieure remontée. Le feu semble monter dans le trouble aquatique de ses yeux fardés.

« - Ne vous moquez pas ! J'ai entendu mon psychiatre en parler très sérieusement, de ce genre de criminels ! Il a parlé de euh… Comment ça s'appelait… Ah voilà, des pervers polymorphes ! »

Il rit de plus belle, puis le rire s'étrangle, alors que lui revient le visage blême sous les ecchymoses de la petite Quarter Queen. Les membres frêles que noyait le tissu d'une chemise de nuit. Elle était comme toutes les adolescentes, enfouie au milieu de ses peluches et ses mangas. Elle n'avait comme trait distinctif que cette malédiction au-dessus de sa tête, la durée de vie atrocement courte.

Il examine le visage de sa visiteuse imprévue et se demande, avec une rage mêlée de tristesse, si elle fuirait avec horreur en sachant ce qu'il a fait. Elle baisse les yeux à présent, et marmonne en triturant son morceau de papier, vexée par ses taquineries. Mais elle s'en remettra en un clin d'œil, c'est bien ce genre de fille.

« - Je venais pour voir cet homme mais… Maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force. Avoue-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… (Elle se mord la lèvre) J'étais préparée aux insultes. Mais ça ne marchera plus. Vous avez été trop gentil avec moi. »

Ils se regardent, un peu embarrassés. Elle se dandine sur sa chaise, comme une adolescente qui ne sait pas tenir en place. Et en fait, se rend-il compte avec surprise en l'imaginant sans cette tenue, elle _est_ une adolescente qui ne tient pas en place. Mais avec quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de douloureux qui lui donne l'air d'une immortelle.

« - Je vais y aller, elle dit très vite. Merci, au-revoir ! »

En deux secondes, elle n'est plus là. Sa robe, corolle inversée, s'agite alors qu'elle fuit en chancelant sur ses hautes semelles. Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains, croisées sur la table, livides et entremêlées comme des araignées mortes. Un petit papier chiffonné se trouve là, glissé par la fente entre le bois et le verre. Il le prend entre deux doigts, comme l'aurait fait Lawliet, et le lève pour mieux le regarder. Il est tâché de sang brunâtre, au verso. Comme si, saisie de terreur, la jeune fille l'avait lâchée dans la flaque gluante qui s'étendait au sol. Et l'avait laissée s'imbiber.

_« Je suis venue voir celui qui a assassiné mes parents. »_ A-t-elle dit.

C'est un croquis de la robe rouge que la jeune fille portait. Dedans, il y a une femme encore jeune, brune, une japonaise. Ce n'est pas sa visiteuse mais elle lui ressemble. Son visage est très détaillé. La dessinatrice a du talent. Un style aérien et tout en finesse. Il plie le papier en quatre et le glisse au creux de sa main. Il va le mettre dans son livre favori, avec la fleur de lys sèche. Jusqu'à sa mort, il relira le petit mot au bas de la feuille.

_ « Voilà le croquis de ta future robe, maman ! Je devrais avoir terminé la couture bientôt. Désolée, à cause des devoirs, je n'ai pas pu m'y mettre avant !_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Ta Misa. »_

* * *

_Beyond n'était pas beau. Beyond avait un visage féroce, endurci par la prison. Elle l'a juste contemplé une fois à travers une vitre, avant que Light ne le tue. C'est normal, il a commis d'horribles meurtres. Maintenant, il a payé pour ses crimes. _

_Beyond était un petit joueur. Beyond a perdu face à L. Il l'a regardée comme une égale, elle qui se trouve si bête, tout le temps. Il a ri à ce qu'elle disait. Light ne rit pas. L ne riait pas. Elle s'est souvent dit que les gens intelligents étaient trop occupés pour cela. _

_Beyond était mauvais. C'était un démon. C'était celui qui avait tué trois personnes avant d'essayer de s'immoler. Elle a un peu honte d'avoir sympathisé avec un criminel._

_Misa ne lui donne qu'une seule excuse, lorsqu'elle repense à lui, parfois. Lorsqu'à ses pieds, le verre de vin qu'elle a apporté et que Light vient de balancer par terre souille la moquette, comme le sang de ses parents. Lorsque, de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bains, Light parle de tuer sa chère Sayu. Elle repense alors à Beyond, ses paupières brûlantes refermées pour éviter les larmes. _

_Light a eu bien raison de le tuer. C'était un criminel. Il était impitoyable. Laid. Bête. Mauvais. _

_Mais gentil. _

_Plus gentil que Light._

* * *

Note de fin :

Misa dessine bien. Light le lui fait remarquer, lorsqu'elle utilise un croquis pour expliquer comment l'œil de la mort fonctionne. Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui fait attention à ce genre de détails, et je trouve ça dommage.

Sinon, la citation en début de chapitre, c'est une description métaphorisée de la fleur du liseron. Je l'ai trouvée très appropriée.

D'autres one-shots suivront, bien que dans un temps indéterminé. Je ne considère pas ce recueil comme achevé en l'état présent.

A bientôt !


End file.
